1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and an image communication method for the same.
2. Related Background Art
In facsimile apparatuses belonging to Groups 3 and 4 of CCITT (Comite Consultatif International Telegraphique et Telephonique (International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee)), black-and-white two-valued image data is transmitted and received.
A problem with these facsimile apparatuses is that they only transmit black-and-white information, even in a case where they transmit to a facsimile apparatus which allows printing in reproduction colors other than black and white.
The assignee of the present invention has filed a patent application for a color facsimile apparatus (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/758,799).